Island Romance
by XxWinterFlowersxX
Summary: Natsu and the others was on a boat to go home but was thrown off by a storm. After the storm, the boys ended up on an island but then they met 5 girls that lived on the island their entire life. What will happen between them on the island?
1. The Island and The Meeting

**Hello~ I hope you enjoy my new story I just made~**

**Lucy: Hello again. I hope you enjoy this new story.**

**I was watching a video at school and I thought of this idea while watching it. Also, I'm sorry that it's really short. I really want to update something. I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: XxWinterFlowersxX does not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

[Normal POV]

"Thank you for coming again boys.." A lady on a bed smiled sweetly.

"No.. We're happy that you're getting better Mavis-san." A guy with blue hair and a weird tattoo on his face smiled back.

"Thank you again.." Mavis giggled.

"Of course! We all want you to get better!" A guy with pink hair grin.

***10 minutes till the boat to Magnolia will soon leave. I repeat. 10 minutes till the boat to Magnolia will soon leave.***

Mavis and the 5 boys looked out the window.

"Looks like you better get going. You'll come visit again right?" Mavis asked looking worried.

"Tsk. Why wouldn't we want to visit you…" A guy with long black hair said looking away.

"Don't worry. We'll come visit again soon ne?" A guy with black hair smiled.

"Feel better Mavis-san." A guy with green hair said.

"Alright. Good bye." Mavis waved bye to the boys.

The boys took their stuff and went on the ship.

"Geez.. I hate going on a boat.." The pink hair guy sigh.

"I really don't know how you got motion sickness Natsu." The green hair guy said.

"He's just stupid Freed. That's all." The black hair guy smirked.

"Shut up Gray!" Natsu growled.

"Make me flame head!" Gray shouted.

"I will ice freak!" Natsu shouted back.

"No fighting. We can't get kicked off from another boat _**again.**_" The guy with blue hair stepped in between Natsu and Gray.

"No matter what you do Jellal, they won't stop fighting." Freed said plainly.

"Let me join the fight too!" The long black hair guy shouted.

"Gajeel!" Freed and Jellal shouted.

"Shut up metal face!" Natsu glared at Gajeel.

Then the three boys started to fight.

***BOOM***

"What happened!" Gray shouted.

***Everyone! Please hold onto something strong! There is a big storm! I repeat! Please hold onto something strong! Anyone on the deck please go to your rooms!***

The boys were about to gold onto something strong but a wave hit the boat.

"AH!" The boys screamed as they were thrown off the boat.

After they were thrown out the boys blacked out.

* * *

**At an unknown place…**

"Ugh…" Natsu groaned.

"What the hell happened…" Gray rubbed his head.

"I think we were thrown off the ship by the storm.." Jellal getting sand off his hair.

"Is everyone alright?" Freed sat up.

"Damn… That hurt as hell." Gajeel growled from the pain.

"Guys… Where are we?" Freed looked around.

The boys looked around and they noticed something.

"WE'RE STUCK ON AN ISLAND!" The boys shouted.

After a few minutes so the boys can calm down.

"Okay. For now we have to find food for us to survive. Also, we have to make us shelter for us too." Jellal sigh.

"Fine… Wait.. Did you hear something…" Gray said looking in the forest.

"I think I heard something too.. Looks like it's coming from the forest. Let's go take a look." Freed said.

The boys nodded and started to walk to the forest.

"Hm.. I think it's coming from here.." Gajeel said.

***Snap***

"Who's there!" Natsu turned to the bushes.

The bushes started to move and then 5 people came out with weapons.

The boys dodged the attack but was pin down.

"Who are you!" The people growled.

The boys widened their eyes.

"You're… A girl?" The boys managed to say. (I wouldn't blame them since they have spears at their necks)

[?'s POV]

"Who are you." I glared at a guy with pink hair.

"U-Um.. W-We'll tell you if you get off us.." The guy said laughing nervously.

I glared at him again but I got off him.

"Who are _**you**_?" I repeated my question.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu gulped.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster." Gray said.

"I'm Freed Justine." Freed said plainly.

"I'm Jellal Fernandes." Jellal cross his arms.

"Tsk. Gajeel Redfox." Gajeel roll his eyes.

"Who are you girls?" Natsu asked looking at all of us.

"…" I didn't say anything but I looked at the girls.

"I'm Erza Scarlet. I'm the protector of this island." Erza introduce herself.

"I'm Levy McGarden. I'm the treasure hunter or you can say I find rare things on the island." Levy said plainly.

"Juvia Lockser. Juvia is in charged of food supplies." Juvia glared at the boys.

"Hmph. I'm Mira Strauss. I'm also the protector of this island." Mira had a murderous aura.

"And who are you?" Natsu looked at me.

I stared at her.

"Lu… Heart…" I whisper really softly so no one can hear me.

"Huh?" The boys blinked.

I sigh and closed my eyes.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I'm the leader of this island." I opened my eyes while crossing my arms.

"…" The boys looked at all of us and then they looked at each other.

"**WHAT!**" The boys shouted.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 1. Sorry if it's lame. I just thought of it and I'm on my dad's laptop so.. I hope you enjoy it. I didn't really fix the grammar or the spelling since I wanted to update something to show you guys that I'm still typing. I'm glad that you guys like my stories. Thank you. I'll see you on the next chapter ne? Please comment, review, and subscribe ne? Bye-bye!**


	2. Miracle Stones

**Hey~ Here's another chapter for you guys~ Also, one little fact for my stories are that I like making Lucy the main character and that she's mostly in charge of everyone.**

**Lucy: Shouldn't Erza make a better choice?**

**Yes but I like making you it. Erza will sometimes be in charge somewhere in the chapters.**

**Lucy: I see…**

**Anyways, let's get on with the chapter.**

**Warnings : Some character(s) are OOC and romance will come slowly since I'm not good at them.**

**Disclaimer: XxWinterFlowersxX does not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

_[Previous Chapter]_

"_Who are you girls?" Natsu asked looking at all of us._

"…" _I didn't say anything but I looked at the girls._

"_I'm Erza Scarlet. I'm the protector of this island." Erza introduce herself._

"_I'm Levy McGarden. I'm the treasure hunter or you can say I find rare things on the island." Levy said plainly._

"_Juvia Lockser. Juvia is in charged of food supplies." Juvia glared at the boys._

"_Hmph. I'm Mira Strauss. I'm also the protector of this island." Mira had a murderous aura._

"_And who are you?" Natsu looked at me._

_I stared at her._

"_Lu… Heart…" I whisper really softly._

"_Huh?" The boys blinked._

_I sigh and closed my eyes._

"_I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I'm the leader of this island." I opened my eyes crossing my arms._

"…" _The boys looked at all of us._

"_WHAT!" The boys shouted._

* * *

**Chapter Two - Miracle Stones**

"You _**live **_on this island!?" Gray asked in shocked. Although it's understandable considering what they're wearing. Lucy fold her arms with a scowl on her face.

"Hmph. Where did you get that?" Lucy said sarcastically rolling her eyes. The boys twitched at her sarcastic comment.

"Judging by your…clothes…you got washed up here." Lucy narrow her eyes as she observed the boys clothes.

"Lu-chan, don't you think leaving Romeo-kun and Wendy-chan alone is a good idea?" Levy asked staring at their leader. Lucy sigh.

"I know they can protect themselves however they are still weak from the incident…Tch. Bring the boys to our home. That way we can keep an eye on them." Lucy instructed as she turned around and walked away.

"I'm counting on you Erza." Lucy gave a nod before leaving. Erza gave a curt nod before she left and glared at the boys.

"During this walk, I'm in charge got it? I except you to keep silent unless you want to be killed." Erza said with a murderous aura around her. The boys stiffen and nod quickly. The girls turned around with the boys following. The atmosphere was _**very **_thick. Nobody dared to speak up and continues to walk down the forest. After a couple of hours, they arrived at a village-like place. There were many huts with the roof in many colors.

"…? O-Oh! Minna-san!" A voice called. The boys looked at the person. She was short and was a child. She has long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, and two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest and brown eyes. She was surprisingly wearing a bare-back dress and sandals with wing design.

"Wendy. Are you okay?" Mira asked softly. The boys were shocked considering they were really scary a while ago.

"Un! Me and Romeo-kun are recovering!" The girl said smiling happily.

"Wendy, it's Romeo-kun and I." Lucy corrected. Wendy realized her mistake and blushed in embarrassment.

"O-Oh! G-Gomennasai L-Lucy-nee…" Wendy fidget with her dress. Lucy sigh softly and ruffle her head.

"It's fine. Levy-chan, once Wendy is recovered, take her to the library. Bring along Romeo too." Lucy said looking at Levy. She nods. Then she looked at the boys.

"Obviously you don't have anywhere to go, you're staying here. Mira will take you to your hut. Wendy I need you to go to Romeo and help him recover a bit faster but don't use too much of your power. Juvia, I need you to go with her to make sure nobody attacks them. Erza, I need you to look around the island to see if there's any more people washed up here. Levy-chan, I need you to come with me to the library to research." Lucy fold her arms and explained. She had a serious expression with her arms folded. The girls nodded. Wendy and Juvia walked in a different direction while Erza disappeared quickly. Mira stayed near the boys while Levy and Lucy walked in the opposite direction of Wendy and Juvia. Mira turned to the boys.

"As you know I'm Mirajane Strauss. But I prefer if you call me Mira. I'm the protector of this island like Erza. If there was any intruders on this island, we would hurt them. We don't kill unless it's a beast. If you were able to leave, you must never speak of us or this island or we _**will **_hunt you down and _**kill **_you. As long as you're here, you must not disobey Lucy. We despise people who disrespect Lucy or be rude to her." Mira explained with a murderous aura as a warning. Then it disappeared in the end. She smiled sweetly at the boys.

"Alright. That's taken care of. I'll show you to your huts. You may choose what hut you want but I do you don't choose the other girls hut though. They're not used to boys that are the same age as them. They're more used to Romeo's age." Mira explained as she showed the boys the hut.

"…H-How long have you lived on this island?" Natsu asked slightly nervously. Mira stopped before continuing to walk.

"…Lucy been here since she was 3. The rest of us arrived later. Wendy and Romeo were found washed up when they were 2. Romeo was 3 while Wendy was 2 when they first arrived. The rest is up to the others to reveal their past. It's none of your business to force us anyways." Mira said quietly.

"Anyways~ Here you go! These are your huts. I have to get going and help out Erza. Enjoy your stay." Mira gave a bright smile before leaving.

"…This is a messed up day…" Jellal groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

"No kidding…" The boys sigh. They all chose their hut and looked around on the inside.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

With Lucy and Levy…

The library was a really large hut with ton of books on wooden shelves. Most of the books were old and dusty. But the shelves and desks were cleaner.

"Hm…Miracle Stones…" Lucy whispered quietly as she held up her sparkling necklace. The stone was shaped like a heart and was red. It sparkled as the light hits it.

"Lu-chan! I found a book about the Miracle Stones!" Levy slightly shouted. Lucy perked up slightly and quickly walked towards Levy. Levy had a bright smile on her face and gave Lucy the book.

"Hai! Read as much as you want Lu-chan! I'll try to find more books!" Levy said smiling happily and quickly explore the library again. Lucy sat down and opened the book.

**Miracle Stones**

**Miracle Stones are shaped like hearts representing what feelings they have in their hearts. They are special stones that are nearly impossible to find. There is only one of each and when all of them are combined together, one person is able to make a wish.**

**Red Miracle Stone : The feelings of love, passion and confidence. Those who has the Red Miracle Stone is afraid to show their true self and tries to stay away from others. However, they don't show through their emotion but they show through their movements. Once they meet their destine partner, they starts to show their emotions through their movement and expressions. They always have confidence to protect their love ones and are willing to sacrifice their life to keep their precious safe.**

**Blue Miracle Stone : The feelings of peace, truth and calmness. Those who has the Blue Miracle Stone is more of the peacemaker and hates solving problems with violence. They can't tell a lie very well and is calm at mostly everything. They're not afraid to show their emotions and they don't get angry as often. Their partner is the opposite personality of theirs and often have arguments but they deeply care for one another.**

**Green Miracle Stone : The feelings of balance, harmony and freedom. Those who has the Green Miracle Stone is what keeps everybody together without anyone losing control. They may often fight however they is what everybody needs to keep things together. They have a voice that attracts people towards them with singing and is able to make people stay. They help people who are in need and they're willing to give people the freedom they want.**

**Pink Miracle Stone : The feelings of acceptance, caring and tenderness. Those who has the Pink Miracle Stone is who accept those who are different and is not afraid to show their affection to anybody. They are very caring to everybody who are dear to them and to strangers who needs the love. They can be cold but only if they felt their love ones are threatened. Any random stranger they would open their arms for them.**

**Brown Miracle Stone : The feelings of warmth, dependability and naturalness. Those who has the Brown Miracle Stone is giving their family and friends the warmth everybody needs. They can be depended on by anybody and they love to be natural around everybody. They love to be depend on instead of sitting on the sideline. They give the attention to others who feels jealous or alone. They're willing to depend on others if they're able to depend on them with things.**

**Orange Miracle Stone : The feelings of thoughtful, sincere and gentleness. Those who has the Orange Miracle Stone is careful of decisions and aren't willing to show their dishonest and feelings. They're really gentle to fragile people or hearts and to animals who are hurt. They consider everybody's feelings and tell people the right words they want to hear. They think carefully of others and the plans or decisions other people make. They love to show people their smile showing them they're not willing to hurt them.**

**Gold Miracle Stone : The feelings of willpower, courage and success. Those who has the Gold Miracle Stone is able to control their behavior around others who disrespect or is rude to someone special or themselves. They sometimes let their anger go to them but manage to stop themselves. They refuse to give up anything until they succeed and is able to stand up to anybody until they complete what they're looking for.**

**Yellow Miracle Stone : The feelings of creatively, joy and happiness. Those who has the Yellow Miracle Stone who loves to make everybody around them happy. They have very unique ideas to get someone to smile or laugh. Everytime they smile, they could bring happiness to anybody who's depress or angry. They would use their artistic abilities to get someone to feel the joy or the feeling from their art and their expressions. They don't usually get depress or upset and usually keep their feelings to themselves.**

**Purple Miracle Stone : The feelings of judgment, mystery and inspiration. Those who has the Purple Miracle Stone could judge anyone from evil and good. They can appear out of nowhere and hurt those who attack their pack or friends. They're a good role model to everybody around them and give them confident to do something impossible or to stand up to something. They tend to keep to themselves and only appear when someone is in a pinch or when someone is very hurt.**

**Indigo Miracle Stone : The feelings of knowledge, wisdom and self-mastery. Those who has the Indigo Miracle Stone is able to control their emotions very well and do not attack others without a reason. They have more ideas and information from what they experience from their childhood. They can always get their information from anybody and they refuses to not know anything. They can be violent if they want to but they don't do it if it makes someone upset.**

**White Miracle Stone : The feelings of purity, loyal and kindness. Those who has the White Miracle Stone is always pure and is very loyal to their special someone that saved them from their past. They're very kind to their friends and strangers they never met before. They love spending time with the person who saved them and will always follow wherever they go.**

**Black Miracle Stone : The feelings of misunderstanding, fearful and hidden. Those who has the Black Miracle Stone is often misunderstood by others for being evil and they became fearful when near strangers. They usually hid in the shadow and help in the sideline until they find their light. They are always fearful considering how strong they are and people would treat them badly.**

**Gray Miracle Stone : The feelings of sorrow, maturity and emptiness. Those who has the Gray Miracle Stone who had a sorrow past and still feel the sorrow as they grow up. Because of the sorrow, they are very mature for their age and they don't show their emotions. They always feel empty inside but there is a small piece in them that keeps them from being emotionless. They only respect one person and will refuse to listen to others unless it's coming from the one person.**

**When all of these stones come together, one person is able to make any wish they want. However, there is a price to pay for that wish. Once the person makes that wish, the person who made the wish will-**

Lucy frown. The corner page was ripped off. There seems to be a warning but it was torn off. Lucy looked closely at the page and touched the page. The corner page seems to be burned off with fire.

"Lu-chan. It's time for dinner…" Levy said softly and Lucy looked up. Lucy nod and closed the book. She'll have to research later.

"Ah. I'll put the book in my room and I'll come soon." Lucy said quietly and Levy nod. Levy left the library and Lucy sigh in relief. She looked at the cover.

"Miracle Stones…They seem familiar to the girls…The Tenno Dokutsu might be the answer…" Lucy said quietly before standing up and leaving the library. She quickly placed the book in her hut and walked to the dinning hut.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Wow! This is so cool! This place is so big!" Natsu said excitedly as he looked around the hut. The girls returned with Romeo of course. Romeo was wearing a long, dark, sleeveless open jacket with lighter-colored edges, revealing part of his muscular chest and held closed around his waist by a light sash, tied by a knot on his left hip. His legs are covered by loose, light-colored pants reaching down below his knees, paired with low, dark laced boots. His forearms are wrapped in bandages.

"Ne Mira-san…Where's Lucy-nee?" Romeo asked slightly pouting. Mira gave a soft smile.

"She's coming. She'll be here soon." Mira replied softly. Romeo nod slowly and then he perked up. His face brighten up and quickly ran towards the figure.

"Lucy-nee!" Romeo said excitedly as hugged Lucy around the waist. Lucy gave a very small soft smile before it disappeared. She gently stroke Romeo's hair.

"Hello Romeo…Let's go have dinner shall we?" Lucy said quietly only Romeo could hear. Romeo nod happily and dragged Lucy to the table. Lucy sat down in her large seat and placed both of her elbows on the table. She placed her head on her hands with she slightly fold her hands together.

"Maa…Let's get started shouldn't we?" Lucy asked with her head slightly tilted. Everybody nod except for the boys who hesitated (except for Romeo). Everybody clapped their hands together.

"Itadakimasu." Everybody said before digging in the food. It was loud but it wasn't too loud though. The boys doesn't want Lucy to be angered either. Once everyone was done eating, they all went to bed.

* * *

…**I know about the lame ending but I was getting really lazy and I'm sorta tired. Anyways I hope you enjoy the second chapter and I'll try to work harder on getting the other stories up soon. I'll even put the meaning of some of the Japanese words into English in the next chapter. Also, I'm really sorry for the rushed chapter though. I hope to see you soon!**


End file.
